leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger/History
Previous Lore "Science is on the march. Look out!" - It is unusual to see yordles outside of Bandle City, but the lure of science was something Heimerdinger could not resist. By the time he'd completed his third doctorate, he had already become the greatest of all yordle scientists and there was little his home could still offer him. The great academies of Piltover far to the north called to him, daring him to make his mark in the City of Progress. Knowing he would never thrive away from his own kind, Heimerdinger gathered like-minded yordles to join him in his quest, thus forming the backbone of the now famous Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Since then, he has become one of the most respected minds of the modern age and his academy is one of the leading institutions in all of Valoran. Heimerdinger has pioneered many new scientific achievements, delving deeper and deeper into the field of techmaturgy, including the development of the now ubiquitous star-rods that light many of the streets of the city-states. However, there is something strange about the Revered Inventor. In his quest to expand knowledge, he underwent an experiment of his own design to allow him to use a greater portion of his brain simultaneously. It most certainly worked, but at an unusual cost - Heimerdinger's brain increased in size. His head changed along with it and now the great scientist looks like a yordle with a giant brain-shaped head. Heimerdinger has turned his attentions to the current state of war on Valoran, however, and works to rectify what he considers is an unacceptable situation. Heimerdinger believes that science is the key to saving the world. Much more, he has rolled up his sleeves and is out to prove this as a member of the League of Legends - most definitely as the League's smartest champion! Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Heimerdinger OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Heimerdinger Heimerdinger AlienInvaderSkin old.jpg|1st Alien Invader Heimerdinger Heimerdinger BlastZoneSkin old.jpg|1st Blast Zone Heimerdinger Heimerdinger PiltoverCustomsSkin old.jpg|1st Piltover Customs Heimerdinger |-|China= Heimerdinger AlienInvaderSkin Ch.jpg|Alien Invader Heimerdinger Heimerdinger BlastZoneSkin Ch.jpg|Blast Zone Heimerdinger Patch History from * ** Affecting Heimerdinger ;V4.17 * ** Can be primed while disabled ;V4.11 * ** New particle for Heimerdinger when marking an opponent for turret targeting ** New particles for enemies being targeted and being attacked by turrets ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 14 from 10 * ** Laser beam recharge time increased to 16 seconds ** Turret damage changed to from % AP)}} ** Laser beam damage changed to from . * ** Basic attack AP ratio reduced to from ** Laser beam damage reduced to from ** Laser beam recharging twice as fast ** Fully-charged laser beam on-cast ** On-hit laser beam charge generation increased to 20% ;V4.4 * General ** Visual update *** New models and textures for all skins *** New voice-over *** New ability icons *** New lore * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335 * ** Turret health has a % AP)}} ratio ** Turret basic attacks generate % laser beam charge ** Laser beam recharge time being affected by cooldown reduction ;V3.13 * Gameplay Update ** *** Affecting allied structures ** *** Heimerdinger constructs a turret at the target location equip with a cannon that shoots nearby foes and a laser beam that tears through all enemies in a line ** *** Heimerdinger unleashes a barrage of rockets that converge on the target location and fan out past it, damaging the first enemies they hit ** *** Renamed from *** Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that explodes at the target location, damaging and slowing enemies caught in the blast. Enemies hit directly are also stunned ** *** Heimerdinger switches to an empowered selection of his abilities. UPGRADE!!! goes on cooldown after casting one of the following: **** : Heimerdinger places an apex turret that has more health, shoots faster, and gains a slow and splash damage on its attacks **** : Heimerdinger launches 4 rocket waves one after the other **** : Heimerdinger hurls a modified grenade that bounces 3 times, damaging and disabling enemies at each impact zone ;V3.12 * ** Extremely high cooldown under certain conditions ;V3.01 * ** Timer for next ammo charge ** Turrets will attempt to prioritize enemies hit by Heimerdinger's basic attacks or by * ** Cast time ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310 ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Turrets not being destroyed after Heimerdinger died if targeted by ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Turrets not being destroyed while Heimerdinger is dead if targeted by ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Slow-applying turrets will be placed while is active. ** Turrets being moved by , , and ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Cost reduced to from ** Turrets not assisting Heimerdinger if affected by a shield when attacked ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Providing less health regen than stated * ** Turret AI updated to prioritize enemy champions attacking Heimerdinger ** Turrets use an ammo system *** Ammo cooldown: 25 ** Turret placement has a 1 second internal cooldown ** Green turrets moved to Rank 2 from Rank 3 ** Double turret placement moved to Rank 3 from Rank 2 ** Rank 4 bonus health increased to 125 from 100 ** Health gain reduced to (+ 15 per level) from 21 ** Turret magic resistance increased to 80 from 60 ** Tooltip updated to replace 'towers' with 'turrets' * ** fires 5 rockets for the duration ** gains 250 bonus range for the duration ** Affected not applying on-hit resistance reductions or area-of-effect damage ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Tooltip updated to display correct slow value ( % instead of the intended ) ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Maximum turrets changed to from ** At Rank 4 newly-placed turrets gain 100 bonus health ** Cooldown changed to seconds from * ** AP ratio increased to from ** Damage to structures ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Damage increased to from ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Bonus attack damage based on hits landed ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Turrets dealing 100% damage to structures on Ranks 2 and 3 * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Range reduced to 925 from 1000 ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Tooltip updated to indicate turrets deal magic damage * ** Damage to structures reduced to 50% from 100 ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Damage to structures reduced to 50% from 100 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Incorrect targeting ;V1.0.0.81 * ** Turret experience gain and upgrades ** Green turrets spawn at Ranks 3 and 4. Green turret basic attacks reduce armor and magic resistance on-hit. ** Red turrets spawn at Rank 5. Red turret basic attacks deal on-hit, area-of-effect damage. ** Turret damage increased to from ** Turrets gain 50% bonus attack speed after 6 seconds of having been placed. ** Maximum turrets reduced to from ** New green and red turrets basic attack particles * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20 ** Rockets increased to 3 at all ranks from ** Rockets can target minions ** Damage reduced to from ** AP ratio reduced to from * remade ** bonus stats and upgrades ** Active heals all placed turrets for 100% their maximum health. For the next 10 seconds affected turret basic attacks apply a % slow on-hit. ** Cost reduced to 90 from 100 ** Cooldown: ;V1.0.0.72 * General ** Ability tooltips updated * ** Heimerdinger exceeding maximum turret placements allowed * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1200 ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Dealing instant damage ;V1.0.0.63 * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200 ** Health growth increased to 75 from 70 ** Attack damage growth increased to 3 from * ** Bounty reduced to from ** Turret range increased to 575 from 550 * ** Rocket targeting and number of targets acquired changed to one rocket at up to random visible enemy champions from completely random at all times. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 23 ** Cost reduced to from * ** Particle showing through fog of war ** Projectile speed increased to 750 from 650 * ** Cost reduced to 100 from 125 ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Blind duration reduced to seconds from * ** Turret magic resistance reduced to 100 from 120 ** Magic resistance will reduce damage dealt to turrets ** Turrets detonate upon Heimerdinger's death ;V0.9.25.34 * Added }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Heimerdinger